Simplify the following expression: ${-5r+5+8r-2}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5r + 8r} + {5 - 2}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {3r} + {5 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3r} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $3r+3$